Grotesque Romance
by BeyondAnySanity
Summary: Greece has always loved Japan but now Turkey has been getting in the way. He'll prove Japan belongs only to him. Based off the song Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance with lyrics inside. Character Death, blood, and Yaoi including Snapped!GreecexJapanxTurkey with implied GerIta. Old fic but please R&R anyway!


**AN: I'm a slight Yaoi fan and I love this song. The idea sorta popped into my head and I was like whatever I'll write it up. **

**Have any of you read lazy comic country for Hetalia? Go Google it…DO IT (its part of the official comic)**

**Anyway WARNINGS: Blood, Character death, Implied/One Sided Yaoi (sort of)**

**This fic has no dialogue because I'm just doing a different style**

**7/30/12 I found this and decided I might as well post it**

(~~*~~)

"I was born only to share my love with you"

Greece stared at the figure lying next to him, pushing a lock of silky black hair out of Japan's face. A small sight of content could be heard as he rolled over in his sleep, facing the opposite direction. Greece smiled slightly before settling into the blankets that separated them. He closed his eyes and before he could take two breaths he was asleep.

"What is this thrill I have deep within my heart?"

They sat together in the grass under the warm sun. The usual hoard of cats that surrounded them mewed pitifully for attention. Japan put his head on Greece's shoulder, smiling slightly. Their hands met and together they watched the clouds roll past.

"Still I whisper through these thin walls so sweetly"

Greece watched Japan climb into the driver's seat of Italy's car who, in response, immediately began chirping about a failed flirting attempt. Japan waved lightly. Greece froze as he looked into Japan's eyes. He lowered his gaze hiding the blush that spread across his face as he slowly waved back.

"You are mine and we will never be apart"

The door opened slowly, silently sliding on his hinges. Greece peered in, eying the other nation that slept lightly. The cats that adorned the room simply flicked their tales, ignoring the frequent visitor. Listening to Japan's even breathing he was assured that he was alive and well. Carefully closing the paper door once more, Greece removed any trace of his visit.

"I will find all of your lovely little secrets, every one; discover all there is to see."

Greece glared at the television eying the ranting newscaster. A nuclear meltdown in Japan's home had begun to devastate the land. The few and minor details gave no information on the nation's current situation. Turning his attention to a cat bathing in the sun on the wooden floor Greece began to think. He got up slowly, grabbing his keys of the coffee table next to him.

"And if I could feel the curves of your body, touch it so that you would lust only for me"

Japan glanced up at his friend, ignoring the pain that rang in his head from the sunlight. The radiation was destroying more than anticipated, weakening Japan by the hour. Greece had rushed over and immediately began to care for him. Greece replaced the washcloth on Japan's forehead with a cooler one, carefully avoiding eye contact. Something had changed in his friend, and he felt it. His thoughts were broken as Greece gently kissed his head and left the room.

"Oh my, my do you have a guest in your arms, such a cute little thing with all those golden curls"

Carefully balancing two cartons of soup Greece lightly bounded up the front stairs of Japan's house. A booming voice caught his attention, immediately turning his joy to anger. The cartons fell to the ground, sending the burning contents leaking thickly down the porch. Turkey was in Japan's home ranting about sports in his homeland: not realizing the other was sick and needed care. Now that care was being interrupted. His hands clenched into fists, his nails biting into his palms. Turkey did not deserve to be 'friends' with Japan. He would make him see this.

"Tell me; tell me darling how much you love her"

Turkey had long since left, yet only when Greece was sure no trace of the man remained did he dare enter the house. Japan only looked worse; a fever had taken a grip on him once more. Greece was able to make him swallow a few aspirin before the nation had fallen unconscious. He listened intently to the slight murmurings that escaped Japan's lips. He heard his name, then Germany and Italy's, and finally Turkey. Rage pulled at his chest. He would make Japan see too.

"Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl"

The look of fear and anger in Turkey's eyes had filled his heart with joy. It had been quick and easy; too fast to be much fun. The knife was still clutched tightly in his hands: knuckles white against the ebony handle. He let out a slight sigh. He had made a mess. Crimson rivers covered the tile floor and walls in a dizzying pattern. The red still lazily flowed from the holes in the dead man's chest and opened throat. Japan would be worried as to where he had gone to. Taking off his stained shirt he wrapped the blade inside, tossing it to the floor.

"I will burn in the fire photographs of your desire, I wonder if she knows of me"

He glanced around the ruined kitchen one last time. Fumbling around in his pocket he finally managed to fish out a small box of matches. Lighting one, he quietly stared at Turkey's body through the flame. He flicked it at away, turning and walking out as heat from the burning blood filled the house. He cast only a glance back as smoke began to tumble out the breaking windows. Wooden houses had always been terrible for fire protection. He unlocked his car and got in, pulling on a clean shirt.

"You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse. To prove I love you more; can't you see?"

There was no turning back. It had been nearly eight hours since he had brutally mutilated Turkey, and still no one had noticed. Japan was finally able to stay awake; his fever had broken but in his weakened state he was still unfocused and did not protest as Greece held him in his arms on the couch. Once Japan was asleep once more Greece laid him down on his bed and went back downstairs. Japan's cat, Tama, stalked its way into the hallway, immediately stopping at the sound at footsteps. Greece clicked his tongue lightly, crouching and holding out a hand. The cat let out a hiss before bolting the other way. Sighing he stood back up, dusting off his pants. Stupid cat.

"I'll hold you close, I'll break you in. Let's raise a raise a toast to our final sin"

Japan was improving at a rapid rate. Two days had passed slowly by, and still no one noticed Turkey's disappearance. Greece was beginning to grow restless. They were taking too long to find the house's, and Turkey's, remains. Japan seemed to notice his anxiety constantly offering him tea and food. More and more time slid by, and soon it became unbearable. Finally, there was a chance. A world conference was to be held in Switzerland the following day. Everyone was to be there to discuss oil sales and prices. The others would notice his absence quickly, as he was a major oil supplier. Everything would work out.

"Why are you crying, what's wrong baby? What's the matter lover don't worry your little head"

At last, after over a week of waiting, the body had been found. It had been perfect. The news had been broken in the middle of the meeting. That young one, Iceland, had gone to pick up Turkey for the meeting; poor kid was traumatized. Still, the body had been found and the knife as well. The others immediately knew it was a nation of course: no human could kill one. Japan had burst into tears and was escorted out by Italy and Germany. Fights instantly erupted, accusations flying everywhere. Greece could hardly hide his smile from them.

"I'm only holding the box I built for you; that I can keep forever with me once you are dead!"

Germany had been reluctant to let Greece into Kiku's house, but eventually with some light pleading he was allowed inside. The clanging of pots and pans echoed out of the kitchen, causing Germany to go running to the source of the noise. Ignoring the two of Greece stepped lightly up the stairs, padding into Japan's room. He found him huddled into the far corner of his bed, burying his face into a pillow. He felt the bed shift as Greece joined him.

"It was I who placed that gift at your door; I hope it was everything you're asking for"

Germany's voice bounced up the stairs declaring that he and Italy were going to go shopping for dinner. The heavy front door shut with a bang, causing japan to jump slightly. He felt Greece's arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Greece fumbled with something in his pocket before gently turning japan around to face him. In his opened hand lay Turkey's bloodstained mask.

"A bloody kitten head just for you, who love cats as much as you do."

The reaction was immediate. Fear bloomed in Japan's eyes and before Greece could react he had pushed him away and had made his way to the other end of the room: opposite from the door. The tears that ran down the terrified nation's face tugged at Greece's heart. Carefully he slipped off the bed, now reaching into the jacket that was slung around his shoulders. He thumbed back the switch on the gun before he drew it out, holding the cold metal against his thigh.

"I will burn in the flames every trace of her name. I wonder if her life's clock still ticks. I love you is so cliché, Filthy words that you've betrayed."

He could hardly look into those pleading eyes. Soon Japan would be thankful for everything that had been done for him. They would be together in the end. He crossed the room slowly, wrapping his arm around Japan's waist when he reached him, pulling him into a light kiss. The response as Japan kissing back ever slightly.

"I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick. I'll make you see: force you to be: in love with me…"

The world was silent, even as the loud echoing bang of the gun ended a life. The blood splattered across the wall, running down as Japan crumpled to the floor in an unmoving heap. A single tear made its way down his cheek as he repositioned the gun against his own temple. Mouthing the words of love over and over he pulled the trigger.

"Eternally"

**(~~*~~)**

**AN: Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it :3 Please review and like! It really helps me a lot!**


End file.
